


After All

by Val_17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_17/pseuds/Val_17
Summary: The war is over and they have the freedom to be happy.Drabble.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story on my mind since I read chapter 137. I like Jeanpiku since some months and after those last chapters I really fell in love of this ship. And well, Rivamika is my OTP, so I had to put them here LOL. Hope you enjoy. English is not my first language but I do my best, Sorry if you find some errors.

The boy looks at his blood-covered hand and thousands of memories flood his mind. Sad memories, memories that should be in the deepest part of the trunk of memory bank, or even forgotten.

Tears, screams, despair, stress. In each of those situations full of emotional crises, blood was present or directly involved.

Marco, Sasha, Eren...

Flashbacks of the war and everything that happened in it fill his mind. Everything he did and sacrificed just to win one thing; survival.

¨Jean, let me help you.¨

A female voice brings him out of his musings, the voice of the one who once, many years ago, was his first love. The girl who had more than once stolen his breath and deep sighs, was kneeling in front of him, seeing him with worried eyes and holding a tray full of broken glass, once belonged to a cup he had accidentally broken seconds before.

¨Are you right, Jean?¨

Another feminine and sweet voice is present. The owner of this one places her hand delicately on his back and caresses it. She doesn't look at him, but at the wound he got thanks to the sharp pieces that littered the floor and he wanted to pick up.

*What the hell am I thinking?* Inwardly reproaches hisself.

¨It's nothing," he replies, getting up ¨It's not deep.¨

¨I don´t care, it needs to be treated," the girl behind him counters ¨Mikasa, do you have any alcohol?¨

¨I'm sorry for the mess, Mikasa," his face shows guilt. ¨Captain Levi will be angry for breaking something of his valuable store.¨

¨He'll understand, don't worry," she softens her countenance. ¨Besides, you don't need to call him captain, he's already told you that. After all, we're not in the legion anymore. The war is over.¨

Without further ado, she turns around, shaking her now long hair, and walks towards the bar full of teapots, cups and fragrant flowers.

That last sentence caused his eyes to widen. True, it was all over. Three years ago all martyrdom was eliminated. Nations were united leaving grudges behind, the island was rebuilt, he was alive, his best friend was alive, his former partner and former captain was alive, and also the woman who was once his enemy and was currently his partner.

A chuckle escapes him as he repairs the last. What a damn irony.

¨What's so funny?¨

He turns his attention to the current owner of his thoughts and shakes his head slightly.

¨Nothing, Pieck.¨

She shrugs her shoulders and takes his arm, leading him back to the table where they were sitting before.

As Pieck wipes a cotton ball dipped in alcohol on the palm of his hand, the tinkling of the bell above the door, indicating that someone has entered the place. Jean turns and sees the ex-captain Levi with a box in his hands. Mikasa welcomes him with a warm smile that he reciprocates with sincerity.

Just like the girl, he changed. He looked more relaxed, with a new aura... Happy in other words.

Another chuckle escapes him at the image, Mikasa next to the captain she once hated and him with the woman he once wanted to destroy.

Yes, all was an irony.

But it didn't matter, because the war was over and they were free to be happy.

With that thought he planted a soft kiss on his life partner's cheek, causing her cheeks to blush.


End file.
